Stranger
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: UA.ShizNat.O misterioso país Asward aceitou uma aliança com Fuuka e uma apresentação especial foi planejada.Fuuka mostrou a Asward suas graciosas Otomes e Asward mostrou sua poderosa arma secreta: uma garota de pele branca como a neve e olhos esmeralda.


Era somente uma amostra feita para que Fuuka entendesse o poder de seu mais novo aliado: Asward. As Otomes terminaram sua apresentação brilhantemente, todos aplaudiam de pé e a admiração às Otomes cresceu ainda mais tanto nos nativos quanto nos visitantes.

- Agora! – anunciou a apresentadora, Chie Harada. – Asward demonstrará seus melhores guerreiros.

O estádio era imenso e se assemelhava a um Coliseu: redondo, crescendo para cima, com milhões de cadeiras distribuídas em filas horizontais, o centro era uma área muito espaçosa e retangular, era o espaço em que ocorriam as lutas amistosas para o entretenimento das pessoas. Havia seguranças e pérolas por todo lugar e ao redor da arena foi colocado uma poderosa barreira pela rainha Fumi eliminando assim a necessidade dos guerreiros se segurarem com medo de atingir os espectadores.

Tudo estava preparado para a magnífica tarde. Fuuka começou a apresentação com suas melhores Otomes: Shizuru Fujino,Ahn Lu, Tokiha Mai, Alyssa Searss, Haruka Suzushiro, Akane Higurashi, e as duas melhores pérolas junto com as três melhores corais.

As otomes em questão já estavam na platéia ao redor da rainha de Fuuka e do rei de Asward. O rei tinha um sorriso gentil e inspirava confiança, seus cabelos brancos como a neve e diversas cicatrizes, que cobriam seus braços e mãos, mostravam que foi um homem lutador que sofrera muito no decorrer de sua vida. Diferente da rainha que estava rodeada de seguranças e otomes, ele estava somente com três pessoas ao seu lado: Uma ruiva de sorriso maroto e olhos amarelos vestida num top preto e calças de couro da mesma cor acompanhada de botas, Midori; uma garota de curtos cabelos negros com duas trancinhas cobrindo suas orelhas, olhos amarelos como os de um felino e um sorriso infantil, parecia ter se divertido com as apresentações, ela vestia as roupas de um monge, Mikoto e a terceira era uma garota tímida, usava óculos, um vestido formal negro cobria seu corpo e não tirava os olhos do computador em seu colo, muitas vezes ligando para alguém para informar sobre algo, a única vez que ela olhara para a arena fora quando Haruka estava demonstrando ao lado de Shizuru, seu nome era Yukino.

O rei parecia satisfeito e tranqüilo por só ter as três como seguranças. Fumi achou aquilo incrível e até oferecerá algumas otomes, mas ele recusara.

" – Tudo que eu preciso são as três. Enquanto elas estiverem ao meu lado tenho certeza de que nenhum mal me afligirá."

A Rainha estava realmente extremamente interessada naquele povo antigo e poderoso.

- Você se importaria se só tivéssemos uma partida? – a voz do rei ecoou numa pergunta gentil a Fumi.

A rainha permitiu um sorriso terno cruzar sua face.

- De forma alguma, achei que isso já tinha sido definido.

- Bom, mas depois dessa magnífica apresentação das suas Otomes, fico até envergonhado de não ter preparado algo melhor.

Os dois compartilharam uma risada. Até as otomes se permitiram risos.

- Bobagem. Tenho certeza de que a demonstração da sua escolhida será extremamente interessante.

O rei sorriu. Midori inclinou-se para frente e sussurrou para o rei alguma coisa, o velho sábio riu e disse para ela se acalmar.

Os olhos ametistas de Haruka acompanharam o movimento atentamente. Suspeitava de tudo, pois todo cuidado era pouco para preservar a vida de sua rainha.

O rei sentindo o olhar desconfiado virou seu rosto, deu um sorriso gentil e esclareceu:

- Midori está preocupada com o bem estar da sua otome. – explicou o rei – E eu lhe respondi que ela deveria se acalmar, pois dei ordens pessoalmente para que nenhuma morte ocorresse.

Shizuru, que acompanhava a troca, não pôde deixar de pensar que o rei estava certo de que se alguma morte ocorresse seria a da otome.

- Do lado de Fuuka temos a grande estrela de Garderobe desde Shizuru Fujino: TOMOE MARGUERITE!

A garota recebeu inúmeros aplausos e gritos vindo da parte esquerda: reservada para Fuuka. Ela tinha um sorriso confiante. Estava com seu robe ativado e seu bastão preparado para a luta, na verdade, sentia pena da pessoa que a enfrentaria. Seus olhos foram atraídos até a rainha, ou melhor, ao lado da rainha, onde Shizuru estava. Seus olhos se cruzaram e a otome mais velha abriu um sorriso.

- Eu definitivamente vou impressionar Shizuru-oneesama. – murmurou enquanto acenava para sua idola, obsessão e amor.

- Do lado de Asward temos a capitã do exército elite, a "Rainha de gelo" e possível herdeira do trono de Asward: NATSUKI KUGA!

A platéia de Asward foi a loucuras. Gritando, cantando, aplaudindo até o rei se levantou aplaudindo com um sorriso extremamente orgulhoso no rosto.

A garota que entrou na arena não tinha mais do que 20 anos. Estava vestida em uma blusa de mangas longas larga de cor branca, uma calça também larga da mesma cor e não calçava nada. Seus longos cabelos negros balançavam com vento, seu rosto estava indiferente, seus olhos perfeitamente verdes mostravam claro tédio e sua pele era tão branca quanto as roupas que a cobriam.

- " Um anjo?" – indagou Shizuru confusa para si mesma.

Tomoe era violenta em batalha, deixava todos seus adversários em péssimas condições e Shizuru nem queria pensar no que aconteceria com aquele belo rosto angelical quando a luta terminasse.

A platéia de Fuuka pensava o mesmo: o que uma garota tão delicada estaria fazendo no campo de batalha?

Alguns soltaram risadas debochadas ou franziam a testa e os lábios de preocupação se perguntando se o rei de Asward era doido e outros nem ligavam já sabendo da vitória de Tomoe.

- Você tem certeza? Sua guerreira não tem armas. – disse Fumi preocupada.

O rei sorriu despreocupado. Midori tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, Mikoto tinha o rosto preocupado e Yukino estava digitando furiosamente no computador.

- Ela não precisa de armas, afinal o que você quer ver não são nossas habilidades?

Os dois trocaram olhares.

- É isso que eu pedi a ela que demonstrasse: O que nós podemos fazer, como é a nossa mágica e o mais importante: o nível de uma de nossas melhores guerreiras. Quero mostrar como seremos valiosos como aliados e o que podemos oferecer em troca da sua medicina.

Fumi arregalou os olhos ligeiramente assim como as otomes que a protegiam.

- Mas não se preocupe. Natsuki tem ordens para não matar. Sua otome vai ficar bem.

- Majestade. – era Ahn. A otome sorriu e fez uma reverência – Com todo respeito, senhor, mas nossa otome parece estar em vantagem.

- As aparência, Lu-san, são enganadoras. Essa é uma lição muito importante.

- Senhor. – interrompeu Yukino – fiz como me foi pedido.

- Perfeito. – o rei olhou para a arena e se encontrou com os olhos de Natsuki, que pacientemente esperava uma ordem. Ele assentiu e o olhar dela foi para sua adversária.

- Bom! – era Chie – Estamos todos prontos?

Fumi assentiu receosa e o rei fez o mesmo.

- COMECEM!

Tomoe sorriu maliciosamente. Seria uma vitória fácil. A garota não estava usando nada para proteção nem armas, ela estava praticamente desistindo da luta. Agarrou firme seu bastão e preparou para o ataque.

Shizuru percebeu que enquanto Fuuka gritava e já via a luta como acabada, a platéia de Asward ria e olhava com superioridade seus adversários, balançavam a cabeça como se soubessem de algo que Fuuka não soubesse.

Midori sentou-se na cadeira um pouco atrás do rei e disse:

- Acordem-me quando isso acabar. – e fechou os olhos.

Yukino balançou a cabeça negativamente não gostando da atitude da amiga, mas nada disse e focou seu olhar na arena. Não parecia preocupada, estava mais para uma cientista olhando o objeto de sua pesquisa.

Mikoto ainda insegura retornou a perguntar:

- Não seria melhor ter mandado outro para a demonstração, Majestade? Natsuki é...

- Eu sei como ela é, Mikoto, mas achei que Fumi-sama merecia a melhor das lutas, não acha?

Mikoto suspirou e olhou desanimadamente para a arena.

Shizuru achou aquilo tudo estranho e queria examiná-los mais, já que a havia a possibilidade daquilo tudo ser uma fachada, mas...

- OHHHH! – A exclamação em conjunto a forçou olhar para a arena.

Tomoe tinha atacado e o bastão tinha sido fortemente chocado contra o estômago de Natsuki. A garota se curvou, mas não disse nada.

Tomoe recuou e respirou fundo. Tinha atacado com tanta forte que tinha certeza de que a garota deveria estar no chão se contorcendo de dor, mas não, Natsuki ainda estava de pé, com a cabeça baixa, mas de pé.

Todos olhavam meio pasmados. Aquele golpe deveria ter doído, muito, mas a garota agia como se nem tivesse sido atacada.

Houve alguns risos sarcásticos de Asward. O rei tinha um sorriso no rosto, enquanto Mikoto estava emburrada.

A otome na arena, extremamente irritada, agarrou seu bastão e continuou com ataques fortes em locais vitais, mas nada adiantava. A garota não cedia, por nada!

Após alguns minutos de incessantes ataques, Tomoe parou e recuou. Natsuki, ainda de pé e de cabeça baixa, perguntou:

- Já terminou? – sua voz rouca e baixa carregava deboche.

- Ora, sua...! – exclamou Tomoe irada.

Natsuki finalmente ergueu-se e levantou seu rosto. Um sorriso debochado estampado em seus lábios delicados.

- Majestade. – se virou para onde ele estava – Posso?

O rei sorriu e concedeu.

- Liberação de poderes. Nivel 2. Liberação parcial de transformação de corpo, liberação parcial de mesclassem de reino. Safir, permissão concedida.

Agora todo o barulho pareceu se extinguir, todos os olhares eram direcionados a Natsuki.

- Interessante? – indagou o rei segurando o riso mediante as expressões confusas da rainha.

-De fato. – respondeu não tirando os olhos da arena.

Natsuki sorriu quando percebeu que tinha a atenção de todos. Sentindo que estava na hora de cumprir com suas ordens, tocou o topo de sua camisa e retirou o colar de prata que se escondia por debaixo da roupa. O cordão segurava um pingente do tamanho de um ovo de galinha também envolto em prata, mas o que chamava mais a atenção era que o pingente brilhava emitindo uma luz azulada, como se houvesse um vaga-lume preso.

- Ela tirou Safir, senhor! – disse Yukino.

O rei concordou e Midori pulou da cadeira.

- Tirou Safir? Alguém já morreu? – exclamou nervosa olhando para os lados.

- Nada aconteceu ainda, Midori. – suspirou Yukino.

Midori voltou a se sentar.

- Droga... – resmungou.

Shizuru estava curiosa. Muito curiosa. O que essa garota podia fazer?

- Observe bem, Fumi-sama.

Com o pingente dependurado no pescoço e brilhando cada vez mais, Natsuki respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tomoe estava curiosa, o que ela pretendia fazer?

Natsuki começou a recitar alguma coisa em uma língua estranha e o pingente brilhava ainda mais... à medida que o brilho aumentava a cor ia se alterando para vermelho.

- Agora, você está acabada. – disse Natsuki com um sorriso macabro.

Agarrou a manga do seu braço direito e a puxou. Jogou o pano rasgado no chão e ergueu o braço. A pele branca como a neve estava marcada por tatuagens vermelhas de escritas desconhecidas.

As escritas brilharam e o brilho começou a ser espalhar por todo o braço, cobrindo-o de vermelho. Natsuki riu e abaixou o braço. Logo o brilho desapareceu e exclamações preencheram o estádio.

-Ohhhh!

- O braço!

- O que houve?

Fumi estava espantada, no mínimo.

O braço, antes perfeitamente normal, estava terrível. A pouca pele que cobria os músculos estava esticada e numa coloração acinzentada, a carne vermelha estava exposta assim como partes do osso. Parecia um braço se decompondo ou coisa do tipo! O mais incrível era que a mão tinha se transformado também e os dedos agora eram garras, longas garras de osso.

Respirações e gritos foram ouvidos por parte de Fuuka, já Asward considerava tudo normal.

- Nós podemos mudar partes do nosso corpo. – disse rei atraindo a atenção das otomes e da rainha. – Podemos substituir partes humanas pelas partes de nossos servos.

- Servos? – indagou Shizuru voltando seu rosto para a arena. Onde Natsuki investiu contra Tomoe.

- Sim, nós temos servos desde o nosso nascimento. Esses servos podem ser demônios, anjos ou espíritos humanos. Podemos ter um ou mil desses servos. Quanto mais temos mais poderosos somos.

- Incrível.

- Podemos usar somente parte deles, podemos invocá-los para lutar por nós, podemos nos transformar neles. Somos praticamente uma porta para o mundo humano.

A luta prosseguia. Tomoe tinha dificuldades para bloquear os ataques, mas conseguia mesmo assim. A garra era poderosa e poderia quebrar o bastão facilmente, mas Natsuki tinha que se conter. Seu rei estava conversando com a rainha e ela lhe daria tempo para concluir toda e qualquer explicação, só teria que brincar com a otome um pouco.

- E onde esses servos ficam? Dentro de vocês? – perguntou Shizuru olhando para o rei. Sabia que Natsuki brincaria com Tomoe até o rei ordenar o fim da luta.

- Alguns. Quando temos poucos servos, um ou dois, eles nos acompanham normalmente,ficam ao nosso lado como um cachorrinho, mas quando temos mais deles, nós temos que criar o que chamamos de reinos. São dimensões paradas no tempo e espaço, criadas e modificadas por nós para abrigarem todos os nossos servos e facilitar a invocação sempre que necessário. Ás vezes, levamos nosso adversário para essa dimensão e lá ele pode ser atacado por todos os servos presentes naquele local ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que aqui, só podemos usar um de cada vez.

- Reinos... – repetiu Fumi impressionada.

O rei sorriu.

- São nossos. Como se cria um mundo dentro de um livro ou numa pintura ou até mesmo no nosso imaginário é possível. Por nós é possível.

- Que diabos são vocês? – perguntou Haruka curiosa e temerosa.

O rei riu.

- O que somos? Bem, quem sabe...

- O pingente... –começou Shizuru.

- Ah sim, aquilo são Whisps. São criaturas espirituais que são ligadas a nós também ao nascermos. Uma criança recebe um servo e um Whisp, o servo serve para lutar, uma Whisp para proteger.

- Para protegê-los dos inimigos? – interrompeu Mai.

- Não não. – soltou uma risada – Para proteger os inimigos de nós. Veja só, os Whisps regulam nossos poderes. Para lutar precisamos que o Whisps libere nossos poderes, do contrário, não podemos lutar. Lembram daquilo que ela disse pouco antes de mudar? Aquilo é o pedido para a Whisp. Safir só liberou transformação parcial, o que é um alivio, do contrário...

- Entendo...

Ambas se afastaram. Cada uma numa extremidade diferente da arena.

- Natsuki... – chamou Yukino. Pela distância a competidora não deveria ter escutado, mas todas foram surpreendidas novamente quando Natsuki se virou para elas, em especial para Yukino. – O rei deseja que você mostre a mesclagem de reinos.

Natsuki assentiu e voltou sua atenção a Tomoe que respirava pesadamente.

- Certo... – resmungou a Rainha do Gelo e suspirou.

O seu braço transformado brilhou novamente e voltou ao normal. Ela o mexeu como se acostumando a tê-lo daquela forma novamente.

Tomoe ficou em posição de defesa, não sabia o que esperar dela agora. Olhou para Shizuru no canto do olho e percebeu que toda a atenção da otome mais velha era na sua adversária. Sentiu uma raiva sem tamanho preencher seu interior. Derrotaria aquela garota mesmo que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Encararam-se por um tempo, nenhuma se ousando atacar. A tensão era palpável. Fumi estava quase se levantando na cadeira de tão apreensiva que estava, enquanto que o rei sorria não-surpreso pelas coisas que ocorriam.

- Mesclagem de reinos. Nível 2. Permissão anteriormente concedida.

Não aconteceu nada. Tomoe e toda Fuuka permitiram um suspiro aliviado.

Chie que segurava microfone fortemente entre suas mãos não se atrevia a tirar os olhos da luta, nem mesmo para supervisionar a transmissão nacional.

- Os truques acabaram? – indagou Tomoe rindo – Imagino que sim. Não se sinta mal, ninguém te culpará por perder de mim, afinal eu sou a melhor. Pense pelo lado bom, você receberá muitas flores no hospital...

E sem mais palavras investiu rapidamente em direção a Natsuki já acreditando na vitória certa. Infelizmente, ela só percebeu o sorriso cruel de sua adversária quando estava muito perto para evitar.

- Te peguei... – foram as palavras que ouviu calmamente antes de ser arremessada contra a barreira em frente à rainha e a sua amada Shizuru.

Levantou sua cabeça com dificuldade e pôde ver o que a arremessará tão longe e com tanta força.

- Kami-sama... - sussurrou.

Encima de Natsuki havia uma mancha negra, mais negra que a noite, flutuando como se tivesse sido feito um buraco no espaço. A mancha não tinha uma forma definida e ficava se mexendo como se estivesse viva, como se fosse um portal vivo. E o responsável por atirá-la tão longe era um braço imenso que saia do buraco, não um braço normal humano, mas um braço acinzentado igual ao aspecto que Natsuki tinha transformado seu próprio braço mais cedo.

Uma risada aterrorizante saiu do buraco e fez muitos tremerem.

Tomoe conseguiu levantar ainda que cambaleando.

Fumi, com os olhos arregalados, se levantou o trono em que estava sentada e tentou falar, mas não saia palavras de sua boca. As otomes em geral só olhavam espelhando a ação da rainha. A platéia de Fuuka estava muda, enquanto que Asward começou a aplaudir e gritar.

Shizuru tinha um sorriso no rosto. Todo seu corpo estava animado e se segurava para não ativar seu robe e substituir Tomoe naquela luta. Havia muito tempo desde que ficara tão animada! Seus olhos vermelhos deixaram de lado o grande braço que se retraia para dentro do buraco e se concentrou no rosto pacifico do anjo, que exibiu um sorriso debochado para Tomoe e logo depois seu olhar se voltou para a otome mais velha que a olhava tão intensamente.

Vermelho e verde se encontraram pela primeira vez em meio aquela bagunça. E Natsuki recuou. Ela _recuou_. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu sua ação, ela _nunca_ recuava, nem mesmo quando enfrentara seu mestre nem mesmo quando enfrentara mil provações para conseguir todos seus servos nem quando enfrentava demônios, anjos, espíritos e nem mesmo com Maria ela se permitia recuar, então por que, diabos, ela recuara pelo olhar de uma mulher?

Uma ansiedade e animação sem tamanho preencheu seu ser. Quantos anos isso não acontecia mesmo? Ela perdera a conta. Tinha vontade de esquecer sobre a otome que se preparava para um novo ataque e concentrar sua atenção na poderosa Ametista Graciosa, via seu desejo refletido naqueles orbes vermelhos... Virou seu corpo e viu Shizuru tomar uma posição de defesa inconscientemente, abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

O rei não perdendo nada da troca de olhares percebeu o que Natsuki pretendia. Levantou-se e ordenou:

- Termine a luta.

Vários olhares se voltaram para ele, exceto daquelas duas.

Natsuki ouvira a ordem, mas estava cansada de obedecer, tinha obedecido por muitos anos e pela primeira vez em séculos ela tinha a vontade de lutar contra alguém, por nada ela deixaria aquilo escapar.

Shizuru também ouvira a ordem, mas não conseguia desviar seu olhar. Queria atacar, queria ser atacada, queria conhecer até onde aqueles poderes poderiam ir. Sentiu o GEM em sua orelha pulsar acompanhando as batidas do seu coração.

- AGORA. – o grito quebrou o feitiço e ambas desviaram os olhares.

Natsuki grunhiu e voltou suas atenções ao rei.

- Termine a luta. – ele repetiu fazendo contado visual.

Natsuki assentiu.

Tomoe voltou a arena e atacou novamente. O ataque final.

A mancha se expandiu ainda mais e uma cabeça de um canídeo saiu. O canídeo, mais parecido com um lobo, era negro, tão negro que se confundia com a própria mancha, seus olhos pareciam imensas gotas de sangue de tão vermelhos, seus caninos expostos eram muitíssimo brancos e pareciam extremamente afiados.

- Majestade! – exclamou Yukino se levantando.

De todos presentes naquele estádio somente Midori e o rei estavam calmos. A cabeça daquela criatura poderia facilmente engolir Tomoe sem nem precisar mastigar.

Natsuki suspirou. Não pretendia que ele saísse do seu reino, queria que fosse Eric ou qualquer outro. Olhou para o rei novamente, ele com certeza tinha sido o responsável por isso.

Apontou para Tomoe e ordenou:

- Duran. Lata.

A imensa cabeça fez como ordenado e o som provocado pela ação era ensurdecedor. Tomoe foi novamente arremessada para fora da arena, mas dessa vez ela bateu tão forte na barreira que se chocou inconsciente com o chão.

O canídeo voltou para dentro da mancha que desapareceu.

- Ordem cumprida. Liberações parciais desativadas. Safir, bloqueio total.

O pingente voltou a sua coloração azulada e o rei sentou-se assim como Fumi e muitos espectadores, que no decorrer da luta, se levantaram.

Uma equipe de paramédicos correu para dentro da arena para socorrer Tomoe, enquanto Natsuki, lançando um último olhar para Shizuru, saiu da arena bocejando.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Não é tão magnífico e elegante como suas otomes, mas acho que serviu ao propósito de entretenimento. – comentou o rei.

- Certamente que serviu. – a rainha se levantou – Eu posso conversar com ela?

Midori soltou uma risada e o rei a olhou preocupado.

- Falar com Natsuki? Mas, por quê? – ele estava realmente confuso. Normalmente seus aliados procuram ficar o mais longe possível de Natsuki depois de verem o que ele pode fazer, mas com essa rainha foi diferente...

As otomes ao redor de Fumi a olharam confusas e temerosas.

- Ora! Realmente espera que depois dessa magnífica demonstração eu não esteja interessada em saber sobre vocês? Ora essa! Não me conhecem mesmo.

- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la, Majestade. – disse Shizuru.

O rei torceu os lábios pensando.

- Se realmente deseja... Irei chamá-la. – voltou-se para Mikoto – Busque-a, por favor.

- HAI! – respondeu a garota correndo.

- Isso foi incrível. – disse Fumi.

- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado.

- Todos vocês podem fazer isso?

O rei balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Poucos podem. A maioria tem entre um ou dois servos. Poucos têm um reino e só alguns entre eles fazem uma mesclagem tão perfeita a ponto de só libertar parte do servo. Por isso a escolhi, queria que você visse o que podemos fazer, mas tratando da segurança em primeiro lugar.

Fumi assentiu fervorosamente.

- Essa foi a grande demonstração de poderes de Asward! – exclamou Chie no microfone. A platéia ainda se recuperava.

- Eu admito que fiquei preocupada. – disse Midori. – Táá, sabemos que Natsuki pode controlar facilmente os servos assim como eu posso e talz, mas ela tem uma apreciação muito grande por quebrar regras. Desde a nossa infância... – suspirou dramaticamente.

- Midori – interrompeu Yukino – Você é mais velha que ela. Vocês não tiveram infância juntas.

- O QUE? Eu tenho apenas 17 anos! – exclamou Midori como se tivesse sido ofendida.

- 17 mais mil. – completou Natsuki se aproximando.

Mikoto e o rei riram. Midori bufou.

Fumi se levantou com um grande sorriso, já as otomes a rodearam prontas para protegê-la. Shizuru levantou uma sobrancelha percebendo a súbita tensão por parte das suas amigas, enquanto que Natsuki as olhou com um imenso desinteresse.

- O que foi? – perguntou para o rei.

- NATSUKI! – exclamaram as três garotas.

- Ele é o nosso rei. Respeito. – disse Yukino.

- Pelo menos finja, okay? – disse Midori suspirando.

Fumi riu.

- Kuga-san, é um imenso prazer conhecê-la. Foi a coisa mais impressionante que eu já vi!

- Ah, obrigada? – Dizer que Natsuki estava surpresa era pouco. Nunca teve alguém que queria parabenizá-la depois de ver o que ela poderia fazer, ainda mais estrangeiros.

Fumi sorriu ainda mais e se virou para o rei.

- Acho que teremos uma aliança duradoura. Podemos conversar no meu escritório?

O rei assentiu e juntos começaram a sair do estádio. As otomes e as três guardiãs os seguiram. Natsuki e Shizuru não foram.

- Sua rainha está indo. – apontou para Fumi.

- Seu rei também está. – sorriu.

- O meu rei não precisa de proteção.

- Nem a minha rainha.

Os dois olhares se cruzaram e brilhavam de divertimento.

- Fujino Shizuru. – se apresentou fazendo uma reverência.

- Eu sei, a Ametista Graciosa. Sua reputação é muito grande e até em Asward são vendidos bonecos seus.

- Ara. – riu – Bonecos?

- Você ficaria surpresa com quantas artesãs costuram bonecas suas para vender.

- Bom, é um pouco estranho, mas quem sou eu para reclamar? Aposto que Kuga-san também é muito famosa.

- Não diria famosa. Meu nome é muito temido.

- Ara, e por quê?

- Você realmente me perguntou isso? Não viu a luta mais cedo?- perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, tudo que eu vi foi uma grande guerreira com a qual eu tenho muita vontade de lutar.

Natsuki sorriu.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo...

- Quem sabe... Vai ver ela não sabe o que ela está pedindo.

- Isso é um desafio? Eu vou avisá-la disso.

- Por favor, faça isso. Será um prazer.- dito isso se virou seguindo o mesmo caminho que Fumi.

Natsuki ficou a acompanhando com o olhar até que ela se perdesse de vista. Permitiu um sorriso satisfeito cruzar sua face.

- Eu não posso acreditar que estou ansiosa.- disse para si mesma. Quantos anos desde que se sentira assim? – Fujino Shizuru. Isso vai ser interessante.

A mancha escura reapareceu embaixo de seus pés e pouco a pouco ela foi sugada para dentro de seu reino.

Para Natsuki não havia melhor lugar que seu reino. Ser capaz de criá-lo foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter lhe acontecido. Sentiu a grama coberta de neve sob seus pés e abriu os olhos: um lago congelado, as gramas que se estendiam por um belo campo que era rodeado de grandes árvores também cobertas de neve, tudo parecia perfeito aos seus olhos.

Todo seu reino era coberto de neve, nunca fazia sol ou calor, era sempre frio e morto. Seu precioso castelo ficava no topo do maior penhasco do seu reino, era um castelo antigo e sombrio parecia ter saído de histórias de terror. Demônios das mais variadas formas, espíritos das mais variadas idades e muitos animais rodeavam seu precioso reino, entrando e saindo do castelo, trespassando as florestas e lutando um contra o outro. Risadas, tanto divertidas quanto malignas, preenchiam seus ouvidos e ela sorria enquanto andava calmamente e murmurava uma música da sua infância.

Os seus servos ao redor perceberam imediatamente a mudança de humor da sua mestra e sabiam que algo divertido estava a caminho.

- Minha mestra. – era Eric, um grande líder viking. Loiro, dois brilhantes olhos azuis, o corpo perfeitamente esculpido tirando pelas dezenas de cicatrizes e com seu inseparável machado, um presente dela. – O que houve?

Ela sorriu e parou no meio do lago congelado. Os seus servos a rodearam.

- Depois de séculos eu finalmente achei alguém digno da minha atenção.

Risadas e sorrisos malignos ecoaram deles.

- Fiquem preparados. Eu logo irei precisar de vocês com força máxima.

Eles continuaram a rir e se dispersaram. Somente Eric, um grande lobo negro e um antigo samurai lhe fizeram companhia.

- Uma mulher? – indagou Eric e lambeu os lábios. – Espero que seja bonita.

Ela o olhou e rosnou.

- Nem pense nisso, viking. Guarde sua sedução para qualquer outra, você não vai tocar nela.

- Calma, mestra. Eu estou brincando. – ele recuou, embora o sorriso continuava em sua face.

- Não é hora para brincadeira, às vezes você se esquece de que estamos em guerra. – disse o lobo, sua voz era muito rouca. – Tenha cuidado, minha mestra. Detesto pensar na possibilidade de você se machucar.

Ela o olhou indiferente e ele abaixou seu olhar. Onde estava aquela garotinha que corava e o abraçava? Como sentia falta da sua mestra...

- Ela não vai se machucar. – afirmou o samurai – Nossa digna adversária não tem interesse em machucá-la, devo dizer que ela tem um interesse enorme somente pela luta em si. – ele voltou seus calorosos olhos vermelhos para Natsuki. – O sentimento é mutuo, mestra?

Ela assentiu.

- Ela me interessa. – e sem mais continuou andando. Queria se sentar no seu precioso trono e assistir seus servos tentando impressioná-la – nunca sucedendo – enquanto era servida com os mais variados pratos. Estava com fome.

Os três se olharam e fielmente a seguiram. Eles eram seus servos mais poderosos e leais, e enquanto eles permanecessem ao seu lado ela tinha certeza de que venceria qualquer coisa.

- Até mesmo Fujino Shizuru.

- "Fujino Shizuru?" – indagaram os três servos.

- Aquela que a mestra sempre vê na televisão? – sussurrou Eric.

O lobo e o samurai assentiram. Ou seja, sua mestra iria lutar contra sua ídola? Isso seria realmente muito interessante.


End file.
